Retalia's Flashback
by Retaliachan
Summary: Retalia has a flashback to when she and Seto first met all the way to when they got married when shes suppose to be listening in class.


**It seems like only yesterday that we were kids and we only just met. Now thats a story I'd like to tell. My name is Retalia Nightshade and I would like to tell you my story on how Seto and I met all the way up how got married today. Ok so it all started on the orphanage that Seto and I both stayed at.**

**Flashback:**

_It was a cold wintery day at the orphanage. I was walking down stairs when a raven haired kid crashed landed right into me causing the two of us to fall down. I saw another kid that was taller than the other come up right behind him. " Mokuba you should be more careful when your going somewhere in a hurry." He said. " Sorry Seto." I looked from one the other before I got up. "Did my little brother hurt you miss? Seto asked. "No, I'm fine. He just startled me is all." I said while getting up. "My name is Retalia by the way." I introduced myself with a smile on my face. "I'm Seto and this here is my younger brother Mokuba." Seto said smiling back at me. The three of us became friends ever since. We did everything together. I even took photo of them while they were playing chess. The next day after that photo was taken I over heard Gozoboro Kaiba and Seto talking. They were making a wager and Seto won the bet by beating Gozoboro at chess. After that Seto and Mokuba were adopted and I was left behind. A few weeks later I ran away from that place. A couple days after that I ran into Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. They took care until high school. Thats where I ran into Seto again. He didn't recognize me though. But I sure recognized him. I was hanging out with Yugi and the gang. "Hey Retalia why don't have a duel right here and now." Joey said. I looked at him. " Sorry Joey, but you know as well I do that I quit dueling after that pro match with Weevil Underwood. I won, but I needed to put my cards away for good." I said. I turned away from him and I saw Seto staring at me and I felt really awkward. When class was over I walked all the way to my apartment. And I jumped at a foot off the ground a very familiar voice. "So it is you, Retalia." He said. I turned around and I saw Seto standing there with his arms folded across his chest and he had an arrogant smile across his face. " Hello Seto. I see you're doing very well. I hear you've made quite a name for yourself. You don't have to worry about me spilling your biggest secret that your from an orphanage. Just like me. I'm a singer and a model now." I said to him. He and I stared at each other. I turned to go into my apartment but he grabbed my hand before I could get a chance to go to the door. I looked at him again studying his features. " Listen, Retalia, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night at my place and catch up on old times. I'm sure Mokuba would love to see you again." He said. I could tell that he was blushing. This caught me by surprise. I mean I was on my own for so long, ok, I was living with Joey and Tristan but they don't count. Why would someone like him bother with someone like me. But what the hey. "Sure." I said. His smile changed into the one that I remembered from long ago. And I returned it. The next day Seto picked me up in his limo and we rode off together. I saw the look on Joey's face. He looked really confused. So I rode with Seto all the way to his house and I saw Mokuba in the window looking like a cute puppy waiting for his master. It was so cute. Seto and I go in and I get mauled by Mokuba. "Mokuba, is that anyway to treat our guest." Seto said. Mokuba got off of me and gave me a long stare. Then he gave me a 'kid in a candy store' kind of smile. " I remember you. You're Retalia Nightshade, the pop star and model in all the fashion magazines. Wow, are you dating my brother or something?" He said to excited to me. " Something like that." I said to him. A year went by and Seto and I didn't have any problems dating. Until one day we had fight about a tabloid story. Things got really out of hand. "How could you do this to me?" Seto said to me. He gave me the latest issue and I read it. I looked at him disgusted. " You're believing this trash instead of asking me what really happened. Glad to see that I have your support in this Seto." I said. After that I barely saw him anymore. The only time I did see him was in class and in the hall ways. I started to hang out with Yugi and the gang again. But even they could tell something was not right. I went to the recording studio and the modeling agency, but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was one person. Him. I couldn't get him out of my head. I felt like I should apologize. Even though I didn't do anything. We graduated from Domino High but we still didn't talk to each other. We drifted apart. So apart that we didn't see each other anymore. He lived his life at Kaiba Corp. and I lived my touring around the world and modeling. Until one day we were both at a formal party gathering and we saw each other from different sides of the room. We didn't dare move from our spots. I went to a balcony upstairs in the building. I thought I was alone, but I wasn't. I heard a very familiar voice. " I thought I might find you here." He said. I turned around and I had a shocked look on my face. " I thought you were still mad at me." I said. " Yeah, about that. I was wrong in accusing you of cheating on me. It was stupid of me and I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Seto said. He looked really sincere about it too. I gave him a hard stare for a really long time. Then I soften my gaze. " I accept your apology Seto." I said. He and I smiled at each other. He came over to where I was. " Can we pick where we left off.?" He said. I nodded and he smiled. " In that case." He said. He bent on one knee and pulled out a ring box. I looked really shocked. " I was saving this for the right moment and I think now is just as good as any. Retalia Nightshade, will you marry me?" He asked. " Yes Seto Kaiba, I will marry you." I said and I kissed him. He put the ring on my finger. We kissed again and fireworks started going off into the sky. It was the most magical night of my life. Months went by and the preparations were getting it down to the wire and the finally came on a Saturday on a sunny afternoon. We were having our wedding outside and everything was in full bloom and by the time I went down the aisle I could see the water. We said our own vows let share them with you Seto's was: "Retalia, from the moment I met you I kept thinking that I hope that someday you would marry me. Even this morning I had to pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. You are my flower, my light, my joy, my sun and moon, I will cherish every moment we'll have together for now and always. I'm very lucky to have you as my wife." And my vows were: "Seto, you've given me such joy that I have never knew. You are my ocean, my air that I breathe, you are my sun and moon, my whole world, you are my castle, I am honored that you are my husband." We made the whole room of people cry. The ceremony went without a hitch._

**End of Flashback and back at Duel Monsters University:**

"**Retalia stop day dreaming pay attention." Someone said. I'm looking and I see Professor Crowler standing over me. "Sorry professor."** **I'm telling him. So yeah. I don't where our marriage will take Seto and I but we'll see where it goes. **


End file.
